


The Thirty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File  by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [36]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Thirty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File  by Many and Varied

## The Thirty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

"Jim, Jim!" Blair's voice carried excitement through the loft. 

"What?" The tall detective, wearing this ridiculous apron over his normal clothes, was standing in the kitchen, stirring some soup. 

"Come over here, she's finally done it!" Blair pointed at his computer, "Ryka has finally added her own drawings to her site. Take a look, c'mon!" 

"What's so thrilling 'bout a web.... - oh, I see, well-l-l," and suddenly Jim was very close to Blair, looking over the smaller man's shoulder, nuzzling his neck to get a REAL good look at the new web site. 

* * *

Hi List sibs: 

Take a look, too: This pic is really an eye catcher <g>... <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Theater/2772/JB.html>

and that's Ryka's site:  
<http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Theater/2772/index.html>

please encourage her to do more of this hot stuff! 

Thank you 

Ingrid 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Re: I owe an obsenad for my Roddy McDowall post but I couldn't think of anything to bring it on topic except... 

* * *

Hey Jim, isn't this mask cool or what? 

You just want to be Cornelius this Hallowe'en so that I have to play Taylor in his human-slave gear. 

The loincloth suits you, man. And boy, I like the look of that collar. 

Oh yeah? Well, think about this, monkey boy: I'll be a nice and comfortable babe magnet in this getup whereas YOU will be sweating away, barely able to eat or drink, and any kisses will be three inches away from your lips. 

Ooh, that's harsh, Jim. 

\--End-- 

Eileen 

'Let us hope that their spirits guide him to everlasting peace' -- The last line in Legend of Hell House, spoken by Roddy McDowall 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

"Hey, chief, what are you filling out?" 

"Oh, Jim, this is great! I just got invited to join the local Price Club!" 

"Oh, God, no. I can see it now." 

"What?" 

"50 lbs. of pasta, to go along with the 10 gallons of marinara sauce." 

"Yeah, but I bet there are some things we use every day that we could really save a bundle on." 

"You, the man with less self-control than a truck-load of puppies? I can see it now: a hand full of cash, a membership card, and a shopping list. It's too frightening to think about." 

The tall detective bent over his lover who was sitting at the dining room table, and started to rub one of the delicious little nipples through the sweat shirt material. 

"But there are staples we could save a lot of money on." 

"Like what, lover?" 

"Oh, I don't know," Blair started to gasp as Ellison's large hand dove down into the grad student's pants and start massaging his mid-morning snack. 

Ellison swept his partner off the chair, and plunked him down onto the couch before jumping on top of him with a great deal of enthusiasm. 

"How about tubes of K-Y? I think it's the 2-for-1 special this week!" 

"Quiet, Sandburg!" 

"So, what about 'Sam's'?" 

"Sam's got to get his own. I'm busy!" 

-end- 

Deana 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

"Hi, Chief, I'm home. What's wrong, babe? You look ... funny." 

"I was just watching my favorite Trek episode. It was written by Harlan Ellison. I wonder if you two are related?" 

"Is it important?" 

"No. It's just the name Ellison keeps cropping up when I'm thinking of my favorite things. Come here, you big strapping detective, and give me an 'Ellison-special' kiss." 

"Yes!" 

"What do you mean, 'yes'?" 

"Because my long-haired beauty, whenever you watch one of your favorite episodes of STAR TREK or the cop buddy show we both like, you are ready for fun and games for hours!" 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Well, what's that big, pointed thing in your sweats? The Sandburg tribute to Mr. Spock?" 

"Jim ... would you give up the world for me?" 

"Better, babe ... I'd give you the remote control!" 

-end- 

Deana 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

I suppose my comment on the "Beauty Series" books was off topic...but what a topic it is! So I give you my first Obsenad. 

* * *

"Blair!! Blair!! .....What's wrong? You're sweating and your heart rate is off the wall. I could hear it pounding from upstairs." 

"Uhhhh....Uhhhh Nothing, big guy..... I...uhhhh I can't. I can't describe what I've just read. Uhhh... I'll have to read it out loud, Jim." 

"OK babe...I'm listening...Shoot." 

Well....OK....Here goes..and remember, Jim...All three books are like this....Tristan is a prince..but he's a slave..well...here goes.. 

" 'My cock was remembering nothing. It was driving back and forth through his slick fingers, and his thrusts in my rear grew longer, faster, rougher. I felt myself coming to the pinnacle as his hips slammed against my scalded rear. And as he let out a low shuddering moan, jerking wildly inside me, I felt my cock explode again in the tight sheath of his hand, and this time, it seemed slower, deeper, and more utterly devastating....' " 

"Jim!! Jim!!...Are you OK? Are you zoning out on me, man?" 

"Blair...get upstairs!! NOW!!!" 

Jim grabbed his little hair-boy by the arm and started dragging him. 

"Oh...man...This is gonna be good!! I had no idea you reacted so.....enthusiastically to fine literature... caveman." 

"Your ass is mine, lover boy...assume the position, and keep those books by the bed, Chief. You never know when I'll be in the mood for a little bedtime story." 

-end- 

gail 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

Re: On too many Janes in fandom.... 

Obsenad: 

"Jane!" 

The brown-haired heavyset woman froze in her tracks. The heartbreakingly beautiful young man she'd just passed on the sidewalk had just said her name in the most warm, welcoming and intimate fashion she'd ever heard. 

Jane turned to face him, poleaxed at the look of joy on his face, and stunned by the effect of seeing him full-on (eyes like an ocean gorgeous long curly hair oh God that _mouth_ \--) "Y-yes?" she managed. 

With a smile like a sunrise, the beautiful young man ran toward her. "Jane!" 

He ran past her. 

Jane turned, and saw him run up to a small thin woman ahead of them both, a woman with blonde hair going silver, just turning to face the beautiful dynamo. "Blair!" the older woman said in a cultured English accent. "It's _so_ good to see you!" 

"Oh, _man_ , what are you doing out of Gombe? Don't tell me you're doing a chimp talk in Cascade!" 

The brown haired, heavyset Jane's jaw dropped. 

"Actually, in Seattle. I just came to use the library on campus for an hour or so, and look up a few old friends." The woman smiled impishly, lighting up her plain face and giving the lie to the silver hair and the crow's-feet adorning her eyes. 

The young man -- Blair? -- grinned, even more impishly. "It's been six years since my summer in the camp. Does that qualify as 'old-friend' enough for you?" 

"It should." 

"You're probably booked till Doomsday, but can I buy you a tea? Coffee is the one true god here, but some of these places do a good tea also." 

The other Jane consulted her wristwatch. "I have fifteen minutes." 

"Great. There's a place just around the corner." Blair trotted after the older woman. "Listen, if you need a volunteer for the grooming-ritual demonstration..." 

"You certainly have the hair for it now," Jane laughed. "Can you still do the challenge hoot that scared the camp robbers away?" 

"You remember that! I've been practicing. My roommate thinks I'm nuts..." 

Jane watched them vanish around the corner, her wistfulness at yet another case of mistaken identity balanced by her stunned brush with celebrity. She hardly noticed when a tall handsome man walked past her, muttering something about smelling monkey and some guy named Larry that Blair had better not be hanging around with again. 

"No, not Larry," she muttered, resuming her errand. "Jane. The _other_ Jane. As usual." 

\--the end-- 

Jane M. 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

Obsenad: 

Simon stared at his best detective for a moment, considering what he could ask Jim. The younger man had walked into the bullpen that morning in an uncharacteristically good mood making Simon and everyone else wonder what was up. The captain was the first to notice the new addition to Jim's wardrobe: a silver bracelet with a ring attached by what looked like a chain. He spent the better part of the morning trying to remember the name for the jewelry, finally coughing up the term. 

Jim was wearing a slave bracelet on his right wrist. 

In the morning meeting, Simon got a good look at the trinket. A delicate band of silver, fashioned to looked like a braided rope wound itself around the thick wrist of his friend. In the middle of it, the braid broke apart to frame an abstract silver design, curled around two smoky blue gems that glittered alluringly. Silver coils cradled the stones, holding them so the light would catch just so. There was a stone in front of the design, toward Jim's hand, and one behind it, more toward his forearm. In the front of the bracelet, on either side of the beautiful gem, delicate silver links formed a chain. They met together after about an inch, connecting to an abstract piece matching the one on the bracelet itself. After that, a few more links connected to a third matching piece, this one mounted on a ring that adorned Jim's pinkie finger. It looked like it belonged on the detective. 

Simon was distracted by the delicate tinkle of the silver accessory during the meeting. The sounds reminded him of soft wind chimes heard at a distance. If anyone else noticed Jim's new toy, they didn't say anything. 

Just when Simon was about to ask Jim about it, in walked Sandburg. Simon looked up at the anthropologist and decided he didn't want to know about Jim's jewelry. 

In Blair's left ear, there was a new stone. It matched the ones in Jim's bracelet perfectly. 

\--end-- 

shanny 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

RE: A travel magazine which carried the following warning: 

The Sentinelese, Andaman Islands 

This tribe on North Sentinel, one of the 572 Andaman islands in the bay of Bengal, hates outsiders, having almost been wiped out by the British in the 1850s. Land on the Island and you'll be met with arrows and spears, then they'll poo in your direction. 

HOW TO GET OUT OF TROUBLE: The Sentinelese are suspicious of clothes, so strip. Then offer them coconuts, which they love but can't grow on the island. If this fails, try a local greeting--sit on a friends lap and slap your right buttock vigorously. 

* * *

I can just see anthropologist Sandburg trying to sell this one to Jim... That big-eyed 'would I lie to you?' expression up against the slit-eyed 'you're bullshitting me again, Chief' glare. 

Finally, Blair capitulates. Hangs his head and toes the floor. "You're...you're right, Jim. I was making that up. That was terrible of me. Why, I should be stripped naked, parked on your lap and spanked for that one, right now." 

Expressionless glare. Then Jim marches toward the stairs -- grabbing a fistful of flannel shirt collar in passing. With a squawk, Blair is hauled up the stairs backwards, but still manages a grin and thumbs-up. 

Jane M. 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

"Oh, MAN!!" Blair cried out, pushing away from his computer, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

"What is it, babe?" Jim asked, walking over to Blair, wrapping his arms loosely around his lover's chest. 

"Okay, you know the list I'm on? The one about the cop buddy show we like?" Jim nodded. "Well, I don't have tapes from the first 2 seasons, and a girl on the list posted she had a set, and she has about 25 people who want them, and she doesn't know who to choose!" Blair sighed, leaning back into Jim's chest. "I really want them too...." 

"I know," Jim sighed, hugging Blair slightly. "Have you tried sucking up to her?" 

Blair snorted, rolling his eyes. "Hey, wait a minute...." He attacked the keyboard, then grinned triumphantly. "Here we go! This could work!" 

"What could?" Jim queried, not sure he liked the glint in Blair's eyes as he looked up at him. 

"I know this girl!" He pointed to the name on the screen. "She lives across town. Remember, we met her at that benefit we went to last month?" Jim nodded. "Well, man, she DEFINITELY was checking you out...maybe you could go over there, wiggle your butt a little, butter her up?" 

"I am NOT 'wiggling my butt' just to get you some damn tapes, Sandburg!" Jim growled, half serious, half laughing. 

"Aw, Jim....." Blair stuck his lower lip out, giving Jim his best puppy dog expression. 

"Sandburg...." 

"Fine..." Blair sighed, shutting off the computer. "Will you at least wiggle your butt for ME?" 

Jim pondered the request for a moment. "That I can do...." he grinned, hoisting Blair over his shoulder, carrying him upstairs. 

Jenny 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

Obsenad: 

"This is so lame." Blair was sitting on the couch, facing the tv as the show credits rolled. "Nothing against her, but they could have done something great, really develop Dax and the interactions with Dax." 

"That's the woman with the spots." 

"Those are the Trills. Jadzia was Dax's host." 

"Didn't she leave because of..." Jim looked for the right words. He didn't even watch DS9, but Blair did. Odd how that involved him. 

"Because they were making her into a spotted bimbo." 

Jim looked at his guide. "So what did they do that was so... lame." 

"Dax's new host is this short, boyish young woman. Why not just make it a youthful junior grade male Trill. They could have kept what we've seen so far. That's what the Symbiots are for, to play with notions of gender and identity. Kirzan had been Sisko's mentor and then this young woman came, claiming to be Dax, and still expecting to be 'old man'. 

"Afraid they'll stick the new Dax into all the dithery plots the other actress was sick of?" 

"If they really are set on them, couldn't they have the creativity to shake them up with putting in a male character, and deal with the shake out?" 

"You know it's one thing to have a woman throw back blood wine and wield a bat'leth and another to send a young man to a hulking Klingon to talk about 'their' marriage." 

\--end-- 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

"Whatcha scribbling there, Chief?" 

"Just tryin' to work something out." 

"What's with all the lines and arrows? Is it some sort of geometry problem, or something?" 

"Or something. I'm trying to figure out something about love and sex." 

"Sandburg, don't you ever think about anything else!" 

"It's not like that, Jim. Quit laughin'! I've been reading fan fiction again, you know, stories about the two guys from the TV show we used to watch on Wednesday nights." 

"And these stories about the 2 guys got you wondering about love and sex? What kinds of stories _are_ these, Sandburg?" 

"Well, actually, they're stories about how the two guys really love each other and how they form such a deep connection that they actually fall in love with each other." 

"But Chief, the guys _I_ see on that show are definitely straight." 

"Well, yeah, that's pretty much what I see, too. But in these stories, that barrier is eventually overcome by love. And a lot of the stories have the two guys eventually lusting after each other. Sometimes right away but sometimes not. Sometimes the writers have one of the guys feeling lust for the other and that sort of clues him that he loves his friend. And sometimes they feel this deep abiding love but the lust sort of shows up later. ..." 

"I see. Well, what exactly were you puzzling about, Chief?" 

"Well, I wondered whether love and lust were just part of the same continuum or whether they were really two separate but parallel emotions. 

"Like this. See here I've drawn a line, kind of like a time line, moving from left to right. And at the beginning of the line, like the beginning of a relationship we could put words like 'appreciation' then 'gentle affection' then 'friendship' then 'love' then ... do I put 'lust' there?" 

"Somehow, that doesn't seem quite right, yet. What did you mean by 'separate but parallel emotions'?" 

"Well, in this other diagram I have 2 parallel lines. One has the same stuff as the other line from 'appreciation' to 'deep abiding love' and the other line runs parallel to it with words like 'mild attraction' to 'definite attraction' to 'arousal' to 'wanton lust.' 

"Does this fit with how _you_ experience these things, Jim?" 

"Actually, I think it's more like ... hair." 

"Hair?!" 

"Well, not just any hair, Chief. For example, not like _my_ hair; if they were like my hair, we wouldn't have to worry about the ecological ramifications of over-population, if you get my drift. 

"No, it's really like _your_ hair, now that I think of it, Chief." 

"My _hair_?" 

"Yeah. Feel it. See how the strands twist and twine around each other? How each hair graduates in color along its shaft from chestnut to a lighter, redder color at the tip? How you really have to tug and comb and work at separating the individual hairs, as though they can't stand to be apart. And how even after you brush it or comb it or I run my fingers through it like this ..." 

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..." 

"... how once my fingers slip away from them, they seem to be drawn magically back to one another, unable to remain apart, as though longing for each other. 

"Some of the strands drenching in lust, others sighing with love but all so intertwined that to feel one is to feel the other." 

<blink blink>

"Chief?" 

"Jim? Would you do me a favor?" 

"Anything, Chief." 

"Follow me ... and bring the shampoo." 

\--finis-- 

Marmoset 

* * *

Tidbit #12 

Obsenad: 

"OH man....JIM! I'm really losing my mind." 

"Why. What's the problem Chief?" 

"I've been tryin' to post my first story to the list, and I used the wrong address over and over. The mail just kept bouncing back to me saying it was undeliverable. My friends on the list have set me straight. I must be working too hard." 

"You say it was bouncing back at you?" 

"Yeah, that's right Big Guy. Why?" 

"Well, babe, how about heading upstairs so I can bounce all over you...over and over!!" 

"I'm there Dude!!" 

gail 

* * *

Tidbit #13 

Obsenad: 

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing" he quickly minimized the program he had been typing on. 

"Show me." Said his lover said, patiently yet ever firmly. 

"It's nothing. Trust me." 

"Okay." His lover then reached and started to kiss him. 

"Why don't you head on upstairs?" 

Smiling, "Okay, will you follow?" He forgot all about everything else except his lover. 

"Of course." 

As he eagerly ran up the stairs, his lover quickly maximized the program and looked at the screen. 

He began to take off his clothes, and then he heard his lover begin to giggle. 

The message! He ran down stairs to see Blair rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. 

"Why are you laughing, Sandburg?" 

Getting himself under control, "Because it's you who's posting that to the list." 

"What, I can't be sensitive to women? I can't feel for them and sympathize with them? I'm Mr. Sympathy, Sandburg." Jim frowned and head back up stairs mumbling all the while about mean Guides and women's rights. 

Blair realized his faux pas. He then quickly sent the message and headed up to his lover to apologize. 

"Jim? Look at me. I'm sorry I laughed. It was a very beautiful thing to do. And of course you can be sympathetic to women. I promise never to laugh at anything wonderful you do again. Will you forgive me?" Blair gave Jim his best puppy dog eye look. 

Smiling a little, "Of course Chief. It's just that even I get depressed when I see what real women have to put up with these days. And I just wanted all the ladies on our list to feel good about themselves." 

Once again Blair was surprised at the wonderful man who was his lover. He sometimes forgot that underneath all the Sentinel crap was a wonderful, caring person. He slowly began to kiss his lover, hoping to make it up to him. 

\--end-- 

Jennifer 

* * *

Tidbit #14 

ObLameSenad: 

There once was a handsome young cop  
Who found he could hear a pin drop  
To help him so cope  
Blair gave him a grope  
All he needed was time with a Top! 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #15 

"Hey, Jim?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Whatever happened to Margaret?" 

"Margaret?" 

"Yeah, Jim, you remember Margaret. The woman you sort of dated a couple of times about a year and a half ago around the time you were blinded by the Golden." 

"Oh, yeah, Margaret. Nice lady, liked her voice. What about her?" 

"Why did you stop seeing her?" 

"I don't know, Chief ... well, actually, I _liked_ her a lot. We had some things in common, like music ... but --" 

"But, what? Was it her looks?" 

"Sandburg, when are you going to grow up? Her looks were fine, better than average, I'd say. But that's really got nothing to do with it. 

"It's just that I could tell that she wanted to be more than friends and I just didn't want that ... with her .... Why? What's on your mind, Chief?" 

"Well, it's just that the other day I heard someone say 'It's the person, not the package,' so I was wondering about how you felt about that idea. And then I remembered Margaret." 

"Whoever said that, 's got the right idea, Chief." 

"Yeah, sounds really enlightened and all, but isn't the package _part_ of the person, anyway? I mean, part of Margaret's 'package' was her voice -- right? You were attracted to her voice, which is part of her physical manifestation. I mean, what if she had the voice of a bullfrog?" 

"Well, Chief, I have to admit you have a point. I really don't _know_ whether Margaret and I would have hit it off if it hadn't been for her pleasant voice. But even the voice wouldn't have been enough if I couldn't relate to what she actually _said._ " 

"Ok, Ok. But how far would you take that, really?" 

"I don't think I follow." 

"Well, what about if she wasn't decent looking, homely even?" 

"I don't think that would have mattered. In fact, if you recall, that _didn't_ matter. 

"Why are we even _talking_ about this, Sandburg? Is there somebody you're worried about? Someone who doesn't fit your picture of the package love is supposed to come in?" 

"Well, yeah, actually. And I'm not so immature and sexist to think that the package matters _that much_ but what if ... what if..." 

"What if, what?!" 

"Well, have you ever had sex with someone who wasn't what you normally found sexually attractive?" 

"Yeah, Blair, I have. What's the real question?" 

"Well, what if I ... can't?" 

"Trust me, Blair, if it's love, it might take a while ... maybe doing other things ... but if it's love, you _can._ " 

"Oh." 

"So ... do I know her?" 

"Um ... you know ... him." 

"Him?" 

"Yeah, Jim, him." 

"Is it love, then?" 

"Yeah, it is." 

"Then, like I said, if it's love, then .. yes, we can." 

\--finish-- 

Marmoset 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #36.

 


End file.
